


Winning Ways

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-22
Updated: 2011-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-06 20:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/739582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fic Promptly prompt: linguists know how to use their tongue; written for SG-1 Smooch; written during Fic Rush.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winning Ways

 

“You want me to _seduce_ her? Jack!”

Jack shrugged. “This damn treaty is taking forever. Things move a baby step forward and then three steps back. I am bored out of my skull.” He kicked a leg of his bed. “I’ll bet Carter sprained her ankle on purpose.”

“So you’re trying to break a toe so that you can go home, too?”

Jack threw himself on the bed with a dramatic sigh.

Daniel came and perched on the edge. “Think I could?”

Jack poked him. “She likes you. I can tell.”

“Yeah, I got that impression. Think I should give it a try?”

“Not unless you’re sure you can pull it off,” Jack replied with a smirk.

Daniel surveyed him coolly. “That almost sounds like you think you could do a better job of it.”

“You’re more her type.”

“Don’t try to avoid the issue.”

“Hey! No issue.”

“Then we’re agreed that I’m better at seduction than you are.”

Jack shrugged. “Sure. Have it your way.”

“Think I couldn’t? Because I could.”

“Could… seduce her?”

“Could… have it my way,” Daniel corrected.

“And that would be different how?”

“I’m glad you asked.”

“Hey!”

The last thing Jack had expected out of this strange conversation was for it to wind up with Daniel half-sprawled across him, pinning him down, and his mouth descending, somehow in slow-motion, to touch Jack’s parted lips with a gentle, warm insistence that brushed aside startled, puzzled resistance and quickly left Jack feeling a fuzzy glow. A voice in the back of his brain was repeating, ‘Hey!’, but what he was feeling was more of a ‘Wow,’ as the glow spread.

And then came Daniel’s tongue. And it _spoke_ to Jack. Told him sweet, dirty secrets; promised him manifold pleasures. If he’d been standing up, he would have been swept off his feet. Instead, his spine melted into the mattress. His brain wasn’t far behind.

It wasn’t a particularly long kiss. Jack would’ve liked it to go on much longer, and not just in order to avoid whatever awkward conversation would inevitably follow it, filled with awkward questions about the way his mouth opened wide and welcomed Daniel in, the way his tongue greeted Daniel’s, the way his hands seemed to have made themselves at home in Daniel’s hair.

Daniel lifted his head and looked down at Jack. “I win,” he said after a few quiet seconds.

Jack opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out.

“Cat got your tongue?” Daniel’s eyes gleamed with humor and banked down excitement.

Jack reached up with his forefinger and slid it delicately into Daniel’s mouth, stroking it against the tip of his tongue. “That,” he said thickly. “Stole my words.”

Daniel chuckled and bit Jack’s fingertip gently. “I’m a linguist. I’m good at picking up other people’s languages.”

Jack swallowed. “Yeah. That, too. You’ve won the argument, all right.”

Daniel’s face went still for a moment, then he frowned minutely. “No, I… is that all?”

“What?”

“I thought, I hoped I’d won something more.”

Jack felt his face flush. “Oh.”

Daniel’s smile was back. “‘Oh’,” he mocked.

“Hell, I’m no pri….”

“Shh!” Daniel said sternly, before swooping down to lay claim to his prize.


End file.
